Barley's Story
by Epona142
Summary: Barley tells his story to Fireheart and Graystripe. Occurs during Fire and Ice. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

So what was Barley's life like in Twoleg place? How did he live and why did he leave? Maybe this is how and why.

(Note: Occurs during Warriors: Fire and Ice; Told in 1st person; Warriors and all affiliates belong to Erin Hunter.)

Fireheart and Graystripe settled into the hay near Ravenpaw and Barley, and after some time, Fireheart looked curiously at Barley.

"How did you come to live here, Barley?"

Barley looked keenly at the young warrior, then mewed, "It's a long story, but I will be glad to share."

The three younger cats made themselves comfortable and looked to the older black and white tom, as he seemed to gather himself, and he began to speak.

I was born in a litter of five; a large litter to be sure, to a large tortoise-shell queen. I do not know who my father is, just that he was the same color as me, black and white.

My littermates and I grew up in the dark streets of the Twolegs, rummaging among their trash and dodging their monsters and dogs. I was the largest and it served me well, I often got the most to eat and the choicest sleeping spot. For see, out here it was survival of the fittest, only the strongest cats would thrive.

My mother taught us to hunt among the garbage, and showed us how to fight amongst ourselves. At first we didn't understand why we had to learn these skills, but it became clear soon enough.

As we reached our sixth moon, there were only three of us left. Two of our siblings, (their names and colors fade from my old mind now), had been struck down on the thunderpaths as we tried to cross looking for better food. We were starting to range further and further away from our nest, seeking different hunting grounds and better pickings. On one of those nights is when we first came upon what is now known as BloodClan. The cats were fierce; they used the teeth of dogs and other cats they had killed to re-enforce their claws, and while some of them had collars, names, and homes, you could never mistake one of them for soft kittypets.

We were driven from their territory with force, and they took the life of another one of my siblings. Within days we were scattered, and there was no longer a "we". It was just me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Now that I was alone, I learned more and more about the strange group of cats that would someday be known as BloodClan. They cared nothing for the Warrior code; it did not even exist in their lives. The cats only fought for themselves, for food, for mates, for the best spot to sleep.

Their leader, if you can call him a leader, was named Scourge. He was leader in the sense that he was the most vicious, violent, and merciless cat of the lot. Even though he was smaller, he lacked nothing in the ability to fight, and kill, any cat who dared stand in his way.

I made it a point to stay as far out of his way as I possibly could. There was no point in looking for trouble, as in Twoleg place, trouble often found you. As it did one cold night during bareleaf.

I was foraging for something to eat among the Twoleg rubbish when I suddenly felt a body thrust into mine, and I was pushed into the garbage. Turning around with a furious hiss, I flattened my ears and steadied myself to drive off what must have been another hungry cat, looking to take my findings for itself.

Instead I looked into the cold eyes of a large dog. Its lips pulled back from its gleaming white teeth and it began to slaver, and then it approached. I darted a quick glance around, only to realize I was pinned in between the wall, the garbage, and the dog. That left only one option to most cats in this world: death.

I screeched a battle-cry and threw myself at the dog's face, scratching and biting its brown muzzle the best I could, for it I was going to die in its jaws, I was going to make sure it earned its meal, and never forgot it.

I yowled in agony as the dog's teeth closed over my hindquarters, and I twisted to rake my claws over its eyes, praying for a swift death. To my surprise it yelped in pain and loosened its hold, and with a quick twist of my body, I was loose.

I ran, swifter than the wind whistles through the trees, faster than a monster on thunderpath, I ran for my life. I ran until my lungs were bursting and my paws were torn and bleeding. Only then did I curl up in a hidden spot and thank StarClan for my life. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You knew about StarClan?" Mewed Graystripe in surprise.

Shaken out of his story, Barley looked confused for a moment, before narrowing his eyes and purring, "I did, my mother used to tell my littermates and I stories of StarClan. I chose to believe in their noble ways, instead of the bloody reign of Scourge."

Shifting his weight to be more comfortable, Barley picked up the thread of his story.

I spent several days hiding and healing after the dog attack, and was terrified of going out again. But soon the hunger and thirst was too much to bear, and I ventured out into the filthy Twoleg streets again. I was more wary now, starting at every sound and movement, and I kept to the shadows as much as possible.

It wasn't long, however, before more of the cats begin to notice me and wonder if I was loyal to Scourge or if I was a problem that would soon have to be taken care of. I knew that soon I would be confronted, and soon I would have to make a choice.

That day came sooner than I thought. Bone, a huge tom, colored like myself, caught me as I was preparing to cross the thunderpath. He was what would be a deputy in the Clans, as he always did Scourge's dirty work, and was fiercly loyal to the blood-thirsty leader.

"Barley," Bone hissed, "You must come and pledge your alliegence to Scourge this night."

"And what if I choose not to," I pinned my ears as a monster roared by on the thunderpath.

"Then you will end up as crow-food," Bone spat, "Just like every other cat who opposes Scourge."

I lashed my tail, but I knew how futile it would be to try to fight such a large cat as Bone.

"Fine, I will come later this evening," I bared my teeth at Bone in contempt and disgust.

Bone narrowed his eyes to slits and growled, "Bring Scourge and gift, and don't you dare forget." He stalked away through the weeds growing along the thunderpath, as I watched after him, my heart filling with fear and my mind racing over the few possibilities. I knew it was time to leave, and I had to do it fast.

I immedietly ran across the thunderpath and made for the end of Twoleg place, heart thudding. As I neared the end, two cats detached themselves from the shadows and began to race after me. They swifty caught up, and with a well-aimed blow from a strong forepaw, spun me around.

I knew I would have to fight my way out, and quickly, if I was to survive. 


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you thought you could escape from the clutches of Scourge, did you?" The first cat, a heavy black tom, snarled.

"Bone was right to tell us to watch him," The tabby female beside him chuckled with a dark sinister sound, "We'll make short work of him, and then Scourge will be pleased with us!"

They advanced on me, one to each side, tails twitching and eyes locked on mine. I crouched, muscles tightening as I knew this would most likely be my last fight for survival. In my mind, it was a better end than submitting to Scourge.

The female leapt onto my back and dugs her claws in, lowering her head to bite my shoulder with her sharp canines. I screeched and rolled quickly, slamming into the ground and kicking with my hind legs to throw her off. Before I even had a chance to kick again, I was stunned by a sharp blow to the muzzle from the larger tom. My head spinning, I lashed out and connected with the shecat's face, tearing skin, before I was rolled over again.

I kicked violently with my hindclaws, and bit down hard on the shecats shoulder before shoving her away and striking at the tom's scarred muzzle. But my efforts were in vain. The next moment I was pinned to the ground, a paw on my muzzle, forcing it into the dirt. The shecat was panting in my ear, then she hissed and spat at me.

"You tore my face up, you little piece of crow-food!"

My only answer was a growl, which earned me a bite on the ear. I spat and struggled, and was cuffed into unconciousness by the tomcat.

When I awoke, I realized I was in Scourge's own home, an abandoned Twoleg nest, and I was surrounded by other terrified prisoners. I struggled to my paws, my muscles screaming in pain and my wounds seeping blood through what was already caked in my fur. I looked around at the other cats crouching here and there; their eyes were empty and seemed lifeless, and none of them stirred, except one who lifted his head and looked at me dully. When he spoke, it was a rasping whisper.

"Welcome to Scourge's Prison..." 


	5. Chapter 5

Instantly a massive white cat was next to the speaker, and he lashed the cat over the ear with re-enforced claws, snarling;

"No cat speaks unless Scourge demands it. Hold your tongue or you'll be the next to lose it."

The cat who had spoken suffered his punishment silently, only shrinking back as his ear began to bleed. The white tom stared at me with a curled lip before turning and padding away to move among the other prisoners.

I shuddered, and as I looked around at the crushed and desperate souls I shared this prison with, I knew I had to escape, and take as many of them as was possible along. No cat should be made to suffer as these were. They were barely skin and bones, with matted fur, many bearing old injuries that were untreated and festering. When I squinted into the darkness, I could see tiny kits huddling in a corner, shivering.

I looked up, distracted from my disgust and horror, as the white tom returned.

"Scourge will see you now."

Without another word he bit my hindquarters, driving me out of the small room and into another, larger one. Scourge sat atop a wooden box there, Bone at the base, sneering openly at me as I was forced to stand before them. Scourge began speaking, his voice silken with blood.

"You have tried to run away, and have been brought back to face me, since you were too much of a coward to face me on your own. Pledge to me, Barley, or lose your life in dishonor."

I stood tall and spat, "What do you know of honor, Scourge! Sulking in Twoleg nests and preying on the weak. StarClan sees you, you filthy excuse for a cat."

Scourge laughed, a rough edged sound that knifed straight to my heart.

"StarClan! Tales for kits and those who are foolish enough to believe them. There is no power except my own, and those who put their faith in this StarClan will answer to me."

Scourge flicked his tail, and Bone padded forward and shoved his muzzle into my face. I narrowed my eyes to slits.

"I would rather die a StarClan believer then bow to you, Scourge."

Scourge didn't even blink, "So be it," he said, almost lazily. "No food or water for this one, Bone. Let him starve in the prison like the crow-food he is." Scourge leapt off his box and padded out.

Bone swiped his claws over my hindleg and hissed, "Back to the gutter with you, rat." I returned to the dark and damp room, and crouched among the other miserable cats there, cats who were more dead than alive, crushed beneath the paws of BloodClan. How was I ever to escape from this horrifying place. 


	6. Chapter 6

After what seemed like months, but in reality was only several days, I began to cautiously move around the room, seeking an escape from this torment.

The outlook was bleak. No windows, no holes in the walls, just the door that was always guarded by at least two battle-hardened cats, who would think nothing of tearing out my throat the moment I put a paw out of line. I racked my brain, searching for the answer, and came up with nothing.

As I slept that night, a felt a strange sense of peace, and in my dreams smelled the sweet scent of cats long gone to me. My mother, my siblings. I heard their voices, combined as one.

"Don't give up now, young one. Use a trick, a trick to gain your freedom."

"But how? How can I possibly do anything to escape?"

"You will know..." the voices faded, and I jolted awake to find myself still in the filthy prison, surrounded by sickness and death. I lifted my muzzle to look at the two cats sitting guard, looking bored, and rather stupid.

It was like a light went off in my mind. These cats were brought up to do one thing: obey orders. Maybe if I could trick them into moving away from the door, I could encourage everyone in this infernal prison to run, run as fast as they can, and scatter. They would never be able to follow us all. With the grace of StarClan, some of us might be able to get away.

I spent the next day moving among the cats, whispering the tiniest words of encouragement. Some were too far gone, and just sat there in a stupor, unable to move or even have any hope. Others just looked at me without comprehension, and others yet just shook their muzzles and turned away.

But a few looked at me with hope in their hopeless eyes, and watched my movements with a pleading air, waiting and praying that I would be able to do what I had planned. And others begin to stir ever so slightly, and soon nearly the entire room was tense, awaiting my signal to run for it.

The time came when the two guards were strangers. Gathering my courage, I lifted myself to my paws and stalked over to them.

"I need to see Scourge."

They hissed at me, and one spoke, "Get back in there, worm, before I tear your ears off."

I lowered my tail and ears, "I wish to pledge to Scourge. One of you must fetch him for me, and the other must take me to him."

The guards exchanged glances, and I felt my hopes plummet. Surely they could see right through me! But then one nodded and padded off, while the other turned to watch him go. Now was the time.

I leapt onto the guard, scratching and biting, before I lifted my head and yowled, "Go! Run, now!" 


	7. Chapter 7

The prisoners rushed out, going on either side of the fighting guard and I, and some ever over. The fear scent nearly overwealmed me, but I could also sense elation, and excitment; joy at escaping that reeking dungeon and seeing the sky once more.

I raked my claws over the guard's eyes, then pushed him over with my paws and turned to run as well. I was desperate to flee as fast and as far as I could, but I, like the others, was weak from lack of food.

In the confusion, I was able to slip through with several other ex-prisoners, and we hesitated on the edge of Scourge's territory, panting. MY paws were bleeding and I took a moment to hastily swipe them with my tongue. One of the escapees looked at me and meowed in a voice tinged with exhaustion, fear, and happiness;

"You have saved us, but now we must all part ways. Some of us may be caught again, but if we all split apart, they can never catch us all."

I nodded, "Go with StarClan, and be safe." I touched noses before slipping away.

I crossed a thunderpath on limping paws, and heaved myself over a Twoleg fence. There I came across a forest, but scenting cats, I shied away. I couldn't risk coming across more cats like Scourge, and Bone. I padded through moorlands, until I stood on a rise, looking down upon an old, abandoned Twoleg barn.

Thunder rumbled softly across the sky, and as I flicked a drop of water off my ear, I knew this was a place I could be safe, warm, and dry. I moved closer, sniffing warily for any strange scents, before going inside and curling in the dried up hay. Letting out a course purr at the prey scents, I knew I was finally at home.

Barley lifted himself to his paws and dipped his muzzle at Fireheart and Graystripe before turning and vanishing into the night, pausing once to agknowladge the exhausted WindClan.

Ravenpaw looked at his old denmates, and they just returned his look, before turning to watch for any danger, their minds full with Barley's story.

Barley sat quietly outside his home, nose turned towards StarClan. He closed his eyes and lifted his muzzle.

I am home. 


End file.
